1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vents and more particularly pertains to a new ceiling vent assembly for providing a cover for bathroom exhaust fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vents is known in the prior art. More specifically, vents heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,773; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,383; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,893; U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,715; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,841.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ceiling vent assembly. The prior art includes insulated ventilator covers.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ceiling vent assembly which has many of the advantages of the vents mentioned heretofore and many-novel features that result in a new ceiling vent assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vents, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a ceiling vent assembly and a vent cover assembly which includes a support frame being securely and conventionally attached to the ceiling and being disposed about the vent; and also includes a cover frame being hingedly and securely attached with hinges to the support frame; and further includes a sheet of transparent material being securely and conventionally attached to the cover frame and being closeable over the vent; and also includes fasteners for removably attaching the cover frame to the support frame and closing the sheet of transparent material over the vent; and a handle assembly for opening and closing the sheet of material over the vent.
None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the ceiling vent assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new ceiling vent assembly which has many of the advantages of the vents mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ceiling vent assembly which is not anticipated, rendered, obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vents, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ceiling vent assembly for providing a cover for bathroom exhausts fans.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ceiling vent assembly that provides ease of installation, adaptability and efficiency.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ceiling vent assembly that can be installed in a matter of minutes under most common makes and models of bathroom exhaust fans, and it would improve the overall energy efficiency of a structure.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.